Proteins are polymers of amino acids in which the carbon atoms and amide groups alternate to form a linear polypeptide, with the amino acid side chains projecting from the .alpha.-carbon atom of each amino acid. The sequence of amino acids and location of disulfide bridges (if any) are considered the "primary" protein structure. The "secondary" structure of a protein refers to the steric relationship of amino acid residues that are in close proximity to one another in the linear sequence. Such steric relationships give rise to periodic structure, including the alpha-helix.
The alpha-helix is a rod-like structure wherein the polypeptide chain forms the inner part of the rod, and the side chains extend outward in a helical array. The alpha-helix is stabilized by hydrogen bonds between the NH and CO groups of the polypeptide chain. More specifically, the hydrogen of the NH group of each amino acid (i.e., amino acid residue "n") is hydrogen bonded to the oxygen of the CO group that is located four amino acid residues behind in the linear polypeptide (i.e., amino acid residue "n-4"). Such hydrogen bonding is illustrated below: ##STR1## While only a single hydrogen bond is depicted above for purpose of illustration, each of the CO and NH groups of the linear polypeptide are hydrogen bonded in the alpha-helix. In particular, each amino acid is related to the next by a translation of 1.5 .ANG. along the helix axis and a rotation of 100.degree., which gives 3.6 amino acid residues per turn of the alpha-helix. The pitch of the alpha-helix is 5.4 .ANG. (the product of the translation, 1.5 .ANG., and the number of residues per turn, 3.6), and the diameter of the alpha-helix is 2.3 .ANG.. The "screw sense" of the alpha-helix can be right-handed (clockwise) or left-handed (counter-clockwise). While a few left-handed alpha-helixes do exist, most alpha-helixes found in naturally occurring proteins are right-handed.
In the absence of interactions other than hydrogen-bonding, the alpha-helix is the preferred form of the polypeptide chain since, in this structure, all amino acids are in identical orientation and each forms the same hydrogen bonds. Thus, polyalanine (i.e., --NHCH(CH.sub.3)CO--!.sub.n) exists as an alpha-helix. However, the presence of other amino acids within the polypeptide chain may cause instability to the alpha-helix. In other words, the amino acid side chains do not participate in forming the alpha-helix, and may hinder or even prevent alpha-helix formation. A striking example of such side chain dependency on alpha-helix formation is polylysine (i.e., --NHCH((CH.sub.2).sub.4 NH.sub.2)CO--!.sub.n). At a pH below 10, the NH.sub.2 moiety in the side chain of lysine is charged (i.e., NH.sub.3.sup.+), and electrostatic repulsion totally destroys the alpha-helix structure. Conversely, at a pH above 10, the alpha-helix structure is preferred.
The alpha-helix constitutes one of the principle architectural features of peptides and proteins, and are important structural elements in a number of biological recognition events, including ligand-receptor interactions, protein-DNA interactions, protein-RNA interactions, and protein-membrane interactions. In view of the important biological role played by the alpha-helix, there is a need in the art for compounds which can stabilize the intrinsic alpha-helix structure. There is also a need in the art for methods of making stable alpha-helix structures, as well as the use of such stabilized structures to effect or modify biological recognition events which involve alpha-helical structures. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.